Sweet and Sticky
by kotetsulover185
Summary: Miyu and Kotetsu have lived together for year. Find out what happens when these two finally confess their love to each other! WARNING: LEMONS!


A little random fanfiction I made!! I was reading a little fanfiction my friend made and I got this idea!!

Title: Sweet and Sticky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for my oc of course). Kotetsu and whoever else I used belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Of course the second Miyu woke up, she noticed that Kotetsu was making either waffles, pancakes, French toast, or to be exact…anything to do with syrup. Kotetsu just absolutely loved syrup and he couldn't go one day without it. With a small groan of disgust (on having eaten something that has syrup smeared on it every morning) she slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to go and take a shower.

She emerged from the showers, a cloud of steam wafting behind her. She nearly ran into Kotetsu, who was standing in front of her, shirtless and a towel draped over his shoulders. "Yuck Kotetsu…your all wet and smelly." Miyu complained and held her nose and Kotetsu wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Com'on! I don't smell that bad." Kotetsu said and edged around Miyu. "Fine then, if you think I smell that bad, I'll take a shower before breakfast." He said and shut the door in Miyu's face as she turned around to complain.

"Fuck you Kotetsu!" Miyu shouted, pounding on the door and she heard Kotetsu howl with laughter behind the closed door. "Fine if you made something with your syrup again, I swear I'll shove it so far into your ass that Izumo will have to dig it out with his fucking kunai." She swore so loud that Kotetsu stopped laughing and Izumo peeked sleepily out of his room.

"At least have some respect for a well made weapon. If I have to dig anything out of Kotetsu's ass then I'll dig it out with a broom or something." Izumo muttered sleepily and retreated back into the room with a loud yawn. She sighed angrily and stepped downstairs. On the table Kotetsu left a small note.

"Miyu-chan! I made your favorite! I hope you like it ." Miyu read it carefully and avoided the sticky patches that dotted the paper. Kotetsu had somehow managed to sigh his name in the sticky syrup. "Ugh…Kotetsu, you idiot. You didn't have to do this for me. I would have eaten your syrupy waffles." She sighed happily and sat down on the table, waiting for Kotetsu to come down and eat with her.

Kotetsu finally came down the steps half an hour after she sat down in front of the yummy looking food. Miyu's stomach growled loudly and Kotetsu leaned over the table to run the tips of his fingers down her cheeks as he took his place at the table and began to eat his syrup covered food. Miyu could feel her face turn red and an electrical current running through her as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

Turns out Kotetsu was a pretty good cook (well…compared to Miyu and Izumo). Miyu realized she finished eating before her stomach actually registered that she had eaten more then she wanted to. She felt stuffed, like she didn't wanna move ever again. She sighed and Kotetsu cleared the table as Miyu flopped onto the couch and yawned loudly. She heard Kotetsu set the dishes into the sink with a silent clatter and come over to sit down next to her. Before she knew it Miyu had dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"I told you that you were eating too much." Kotetsu said quietly and knelt down to push away Miyu's hair from her face. Without that usual serious face she usually put on, Miyu looked almost childish…and cute. Wait…when did Kotetsu ever think of his roommate as cute. Of course they've lived together ever since Miyu and Izumo's parents suddenly passed away and they were left with no home and nothing to look forward to. With a small sigh he walked upstairs to get ready for work.

When Kotetsu returned downstairs, Miyu was still asleep. Kotetsu didn't want to disturb her, since this was the most relaxed she's looked in decades. Silently reaching over, he ran his fingers down Miyu's shoulder before tossing a blanket over her and silently leaving for work.

It was midnight when Kotetsu returned from the horrible mission Tsunade had sent him on. In fact that was one of the worst missions he'd ever gone on in his life. With a small sigh, Kotetsu unlocked the door to their apartment and saw that Miyu was still asleep on the couch, in the same position in which he left her this morning. With a small sigh, Kotetsu crouched down next to Miyu and scraped some of the hair away from her face. She looked all to peaceful and he realized that her breathing had become a little too shallow for comfort. With a shout he picked Miyu off the couch and raced out the door.

Kotetsu paced throughout the waiting room. The nurses were killing him with anxiety. Immediately when the door opened, he was immediately at the door, waiting for the nurse's answer.

"Don't worry Kotetsu. She'll be fine. Tsunade said it was because of the lack of sleep she had for the past couple of months." Sakura said and pressed his him against the wall. "Well while she's sleeping, how's about we do our thing right here." She purred and Kotetsu cringed away and backed away from her.

"Sorry Sakura…I only love one person." He said quietly and slipped out of her arms and walked silently out of the hospital.

* * *

Miyu was awake when Kotetsu came back after he knew Sakura had gone home. Sada and Hana quietly let him in and he saw Miyu sitting there, enjoying the breeze that came in through the open window. When she heard the door close, she immediately looked my way and gave me a small, weak smile. "Sorry to have worried you." She said and immediately closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She exhaled slowly and looked at Kotetsu again with sad and lonely eyes. Kotetsu immediately walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and held Miyu close to him, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of her hair. Miyu allowed Kotetsu to hold her for a short amount of time before turning the tables on him. With a small yelp (from Kotetsu), Miyu eagerly pinned him down on the bed and licked his lips once before capturing his soft, pink lips in a greedy kiss. Kotetsu gasped and immediately arched his back into Miyu, while pulling her head down closer. Miyu groaned quietly and Kotetsu licked her bottom lip, asking for passage into her mouth. She eagerly granted it, groaning as Kotetsu's thick muscle sparred with her own.

"Ahh…Kotetsu." Miyu groaned quietly and Kotetsu quickly sushed her and ran his fingers through her brunette hair.

"Don't worry Miyu, I'm here with you." Kotetsu said and quickly cut her off with another kiss as she opened her mouth again to protest.

"But…Kotetsu…what if…that bitch…Sakura walks…in?" Miyu panted between small gasps and moans as Kotetsu got to sliding her jacket off of her shoulders and burying her face into the valley between her breasts.

"Don't worry Miyu, that bitch isn't gonna bother us tonight. I heard she had tomorrow off and I bet you she'll spend the night fucking that annoying dick Naruto." Kotetsu said reassuringly and Miyu groaned quietly and straddled his chest and buried her face into his thick hair.

"Ok…Kotetsu..." Miyu groaned quietly and she slipped his shirt over his head and began to lick at Kotetsu's neck and chest. Kotetsu groaned and he slipped her shirt over her head and began to lick and suck at her nipples as his hand played with her other breast, tweaking and rubbing his calloused thumb around the small nub. Miyu moaned, sneezing softly as Kotetsu's hair tickled her nose. He smirked and gently rolled her erect nipple between his teeth and Miyu gasped and arched into his mouth. She could feel cum begin to drip out of her core onto her boxers. Kotetsu grinned and pulled back, Miyu whimpered softly and Kotetsu planted a small kiss onto her chest and gently unbuttoned his pants as Miyu struggled with the buttons on her pants.

"Too many fucking buttons. It drives me fucking crazy at times like this." Miyu groaned softly as Kotetsu discarded his pants with the rest of their clothes and helping Miyu with her own pants. Kotetsu smirked and his eyes rested on the wet spot on Miyu's boxers, right between her legs. She struggled to close her legs, embarrassed that Kotetsu might think she had an accident, but Kotetsu held her legs open and rested his chin on her pelvic bone.

"Your perfect Miyu. You don't need to hide it from me." He said and Miyu suddenly shifted until her she was face to face with the bulge in Kotetsu's pants. She slowly pulled at the waistband of Kotetsu's boxers, revealing his exposed erection to Miyu. Miyu loved it so much, she immediately took it into her mouth and began to suck heatedly at Kotetsu's erection.

"Ahh…Miyu so damn fucking good." Kotetsu moaned and threw his head back as Miyu smirked and pulled back to lick and suck at the head, dipping her tongue into the slit a couple of times before taking the whole thing into her mouth again.

"Mmm," Miyu groaned around Kotetsu's cock, making him writhe with pleasure and place his hand over his mouth to stifle moans. "Your so fucking hard Kotetsu." Miyu said and pulled back to reveal the exposed erection to the cool air of the room.

"Damn Miyu…your good. Have you ever done this before?" Kotetsu asked quietly and Miyu rubbed her cheek against his cock and turned to look up at him.

"No." She said and Kotetsu immediately reached between her legs to rub at her clitoris and it earned a moan from the middle-aged Anbu as it vibrated against Kotetsu's cock, causing him to shudder violently.

"Ahh Miyu…so good. I'm gonna…cum soon." Kotetsu moaned and he could barely hold it back any longer. Miyu sped up suddenly, causing Kotetsu to place his hand over his mouth to stifle the moans as he felt it coming. Kotetsu couldn't take it any longer and he grasped her hair and held her in place as he filled her mouth with hot, sticky cum.

Miyu started feeling even hotter as she swallowed all of Kotetsu's cum and she could feel the liquid dripping out of her core even more. Kotetsu finally discarded Miyu's boxers and she could still feel it dripping out onto the sheets.

"Ahh Miyu…your so fucking wet." Kotetsu groaned and flipped Miyu over so he was straddling her waist and staring into her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" He said and Miyu grabbed his hand and started to suck on his fingers, lapping and coating them in saliva and nipping at their tips. With a small pop, Kotetsu pulled his fingers from Miyu's mouth and placed it against Miyu's entrance. After a small groan from Miyu, Kotetsu paused and held still. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean we can stop if you think we're going too far."

Miyu immediately groaned when she felt Kotetsu's fingers poke her awaiting entrance. She grabbed his hand and drove his fingers into herself, feelings of bliss and pleasure bit into her skin like the edge of a coppery wire. She moaned loudly and Kotetsu placed one heavy hand over his mouth and she quieted down instantly.

Kotetsu grinned quietly as Miyu arched against his hand. With a small moan, she closed her eyes for a second and then when she reopened her eyes, she was that Kotetsu was holding a jar of something. On closer examinations, she saw that it was his jar of syrup he always kept on the counter. Miyu squinted through the thin light and watched as Kotetsu coated his hands in syrup and rubbed it on his member and he slipped his syrup covered fingers into Miyu, slowly adding another one and pumping in and out quickly. Miyu moaned, arching and thrusting in time with Kotetsu's fingers.

"Ahh…damnit Kotetsu. Get on with it already!" I groaned and he silenced me and positioned himself against my throbbing entrance.

"Are you sure Miyu, I can still stop if you want me to." Kotetsu moaned and Miyu moaned and thrusted against Kotetsu's cock.

"Hurry up Kotetsu, I…-groan- can't wait forever." Miyu moaned and Kotetsu entered her with his full length, her hymen breaking instantly. Miyu screamed, blood flowing freely as she buried her face into Kotetsu's shoulder and began to cry. The pain was slow and harsh, but she managed to muffle her cried until the bleeding stopped and the pain slowly faded.

"So you were a virgin Miyu." Kotetsu said softly and gently held Miyu against him, his cock still buried deep inside of her. Miyu stifled another sob as Kotetsu slowly began to thrust in and out of Miyu at a slow steady pace. Miyu still clung to Kotetsu's shoulders like a lifeline and Kotetsu sunk his teeth slowly into Miyu's neck.

"Ahh…Ko..te…tsu." Miyu cried, her voice catching in her throat as the pain began again, the tears streaming down her face. Kotetsu pulled out of Miyu and pressed himself against her.

"Miyu…I can't do this...I can't watch you hurt anymore." Kotetsu said quietly and Miyu reached down and gently eased his cock back through her opening. She moaned, and Kotetsu nearly freaked out and jerked back with a gasp and a moan. Miyu gripped Kotetsu in place and slowly pushed Kotetsu all the way in.

"Damnit Kotetsu…fuck me…move already!" Miyu nearly shouted and Kotetsu moaned and flipped Miyu over so she was kneeling on her hands and knees. With a small wimper and a moan, he began to thrust in and out of Miyu. She moaned, her back arching artistically. The volume on her moans increased when she felt Kotetsu strike the spot inside of her that made her see stars. Miyu's legs buckled and she moaned and closed her eyes. Kotetsu could feel Miyu's walls closing around his thick cock and he could feel his climax coming quickly.

"Ahhh…Miyu…I…I'm gonna…c…cum." Kotetsu stuttered and he paused, spilling inside of Miyu's womb. Miyu came quickly after that, cum spilling down the inside of her legs and dripping from her core as Kotetsu exited Miyu and her knees gave way and she collapsed heavily onto the bed. Kotetsu almost gave way onto her, though he manged to wriggle to one side of her before collapsing. He began to lick the small wound he made on her neck and the hickey right underneath it. Miyu was gonna have to wear her jacket all day to cover the hickey, but it was ok since she finally got her point across to Kotetsu.

"I love you Kotetsu." Miyu muttered and finally fell asleep, exhausted. Kotetsu smiled and placed a small kiss on his sleeping lover's head before pulling the blankets over them and falling asleep next to her, his hand over her heart.

Sakura was spying from a tree right about the window to Miyu's room. This was the most erotic thing she has ever seen and she was sure that now she'll never get Kotetsu since Miyu finally confessed to him and they just had sex with each other. With a growl of defeat, she hopped down from the braches and went to go and change her pants.

Finished!!! Hope you enjoyed reading this almost as much as I loved writing it. Well I might not be on for a while due to very important things…so ttyl :P.


End file.
